The present invention is related to an improved wrench structure in which a main body, a pivot block, a projecting block and a grip are pivotally connected with each other, enabling the wrench to be bent about multiple axis to have various configurations for easy use in different limited space conditions.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional wrench having a head section 81 in which a ratchet mechanism 9 is disposed. The head section 81 is pivotally connected with a thread section 83 of a grip 82. A thread bush 84 is screwed on the thread section 83. One end of the head section 81 adjacent to the grip 82 is formed with three engaging faces 811, 812, 813 with different angles. After the thread bush 84 is tightened, the thread bush 84 is engaged with any of the engaging faces 811, 812, 813, whereby the head section 81 can be located at three different bending angles.
According to the above structure, each time the angle of the grip 82 is adjusted, it is necessary to untighten and tighten the thread bush 84. Such procedure is quite troublesome. Furthermore, the grip 82 and the head section 81 are only provided with one bendable pivot section so that the wrench still cannot be conveniently used.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench structure in which a main body, a pivot block, a projecting block and a grip are pivotally connected with each other. A first engaging mechanism is provided to control the main body to be engaged with the pivot block and located at different angles from the pivot block. A locating unit is provided to control the projecting block to engage with or disengage from pivot block to be free to rotate. After the grip is pivotally rotated to contain different angles with the pivot block, a second engaging mechanism serves to locate and fix the grip with the pivot block. Accordingly, the wrench is bendable about multiple axes to have various configurations for easy use in different limited space conditions.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: